Let the Rain Erase The Past
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Semi-canon/masa lalu tidak selalu baik, tapi masa lalu juga bisa memberi pelajaran/I'm stuck at summary, so just RnR


**LET THE RAIN ERASE THE PAST**

Maruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story absolutely is mine

Semi-Canon, Lil' OOC, typos, gaje, jumping plot (?)

Happy reading

Aku memandang keluar jendela, pada hujan di luar sana. Malam ini dingin. Deras, cukup aneh di Konoha ini yang selalu panas. Kemudian aku mulai berfikir tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu di masa lalu.

Dia adalah pemuda terindah sekaligus tertampan. Jika kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan langsung terpesona, biarpun ia tidak memandangmu sekalipun. Dia tidak suka tebar pesona, tapi itulah yang membuat ia menawan.

Matanya sangat tajam dan akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terhanyut. Warnanya sekelam malam, sekelam hidupnya, penuh kesedihan, dan dendam. Rambutnya, yang entah mengapa selalu berdiri ke belakang itu, tetap terlihat sangat menawan. Berwarna biru dongker yang keren. Ia seringkali menyeringai, entah meremehkan atau hanya tersenyum amat tipis. Badannya cukup proporsional, tentu saja. Sebagai seorang ninja yang biasa bergelut dengan latihan fisik akan membentuk otot di tubuhnya. Menjadikan ia mempunyai dada yang bidang, lengan yang kokoh, kaki kokoh yang jenjang, dan tubuh yang tegap.

Intinya, dia akan membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku akui dia memang nyaris sempurna seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Tapi aku juga mempunyai penilaianku sendiri. Dia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang membuatku jatuh hati, menangis, khawatir, ketakutan, marah, tersipu, dan nyaman. Rasanya aku tak bisa mengespresikan diriku saat aku disatukan dalam Tim 7 bersamanya. Begitu bahagia sampailepas kendali, maksudku aku jadi bliushing sendiri setiap berhadapan dengannya.. Dan mulai saat itu aku selalu berusaha lebih kuat.

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan rasanya saat ia meninggalkan kami semua. Meninggalkan Konoha dan aku. Berguru pada Orochimaru demi membalaskan dendamnya pada kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha, yang telah membantai keluarganya sendiri, pangkal kesedihan Sasuke-kun. Yang berbuntut pada pangkal kesedihan dan kesendirianku juga.

Aku merasa sedikit egois jika aku bilang hanya aku yang merasa kehilangan, karena Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, dan yang lain juga menyesali akan tindakannya. Mengapa ia harus pergi?

Aku selalu ingat apa yang dikatakannya terakhir padaku. Terimakasih, ia bilang. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Yang pasti aku terbangun di sebuah bangku dengan lubang besar di hati. Hingga ia akhirnya menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan dan kembali.

Ya, ia kembali. Kembali kepada kami, kepada tanah kelahirannya, kepada kami semua,kepadaku. Dan aku menangis bahagia karena itu. Adakah yang lebih baik dari itu? Melihat sahabat kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat aku merasakan ada sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari perutku. Hangat dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tak kalah hangat menyapu sebelah pipi kiriku. Aku tersenyum.

"Mengingat masa lalu," jawabku lirih. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, suamiku, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Kau tahu, dia sedikit meninggalkan nama Uchiha saat bersamaku. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, tapi dia selalu bersikap manja jika ia berduaan denganku, seperti saat ini.

"Masa laluku buruk," katanya sambil mendengus pelan. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar marah. Tidak saat ini.

"Ya. Dan aku juga. Tapi semua sudah berbeda sekarang," sahutku sambil kembali memandang keluar jauh melalui jendela. Hujan sudah tinggal rintik-rintik.

Aku kembali merenung. Semua sudah sangat berubah. Aku pernah berfikir Naruto akan tetap menyukaiku, nyatanya dia sudah menikah dengan Hinata. Aku fikir Ino berpacaran dengan Sai tapi ia sekarang mempunyai anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru. Dan aku, aku akhirnya menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, orang yang hampir membunuhku. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

Jujur, jika melihat raut wajahnya saat itu aku takut. Dia menyeringai. Dia bukan Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal. Dia seperti orang lain. Aku pernah berfikir ia takkan pernah bisa bersanding denganku, hingga aku tak berani memimpikannya.

"Hujan. Dingin. Sebaiknya kita tidur…"Sasuke-kun membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya, membuatku menghadap persis di hadapannya. Dari nadanya aku tahu ia menginginkan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lenganku padanya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat," bisikku tepat di depan telinganya. Dia menyeringai.

"Ya. Dengan senang hati aku akan menghangatkanmu," balasnya sambil menarikku semakin dekat, sehingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara tubuh kami. Aku bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, seirama dengan degup jantungku.

Dan dia menciumku. Aku tak pernah berani bermimpi untuk bisa sedekat in dengan Sasuke-kun sebelumnya. Aku tahu baginya balas dendam-yang menimbulkan penyesalan baginya itu-adalah segalanya baginya. Hingga ia rela berguru pada ular Orochimaru. Meninggalkanku di belakang. Merindukannya sepanjang malam.

Dan sekarang ia menciumku begitu dalam. Memejamkan mata dan memelukku begitu erat. Seakan aku bukan milik siapapun kecuali dirinya, hingga tak ada yang boleh menyentuhku. Aku suka saat ini. Saat di mana ia menjadi layaknya lelaki normal.

Petir di luar semakin menggelegar, tapi kami tak peduli. Sasuke-kun berniat akan membaringkanku ke ranjang saat suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Kami melepas pagutan kami dan aku menoleh kearah pintu. Kulihat sekilas Sasuke-kun mendesah kecewa. Aku mengedikkan bahu menyuruhnya membuka pintu sementara aku menutup gorden jendela yang sedari tadi terbuka.

"Apa yang membuat malaikat kecil ayah terbangun?" tanya Sasuke-kun pada gadis mungil berambut biru sama sepertinya yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang dengan erat. Gadis mungil berusia empat tahun itu melirikku takut-takut dan aku segera tersenyum lembut. Riku, putri kami, ia segera memeluk leher ayahnya erat yang sedang berjongkok.

"Riku takut petir, yah? Riku tidur di sini ya, yah?" pinta Riku yang sedang dibopong suamiku untuk tidur di ranjang bersama kami. Sasuke-kun terlihat memeluk erat putri kami sambil mengelus kepalanya saat suara petir datang menggelegar. Riku menjerit kecil.

"Anak ayah ibu tidak boleh takut pada hal kecil seperti itu. Riku harus jadi gadis yang kuat. Sekarang Riku tidur, ya?" ucapku sambil membelai rambutnya yang sekarang ada di dekapanku.

JDER!

"Aaa" Riku menjerit lagi lalu segera mendekap ayahnya. Kedua orang itu segera tertidur satu-sama lain di ranjang. Menghangatkan diri masing-masing. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka.

Perlahan aku naik ke ranjang dan tidur di samping Riku, sehingga Riku ada di tengah kami berdua. Aku kembali menatap kearah gorden jendela yang tersingkap sedikit karena terkena angin.

Masa lalu tidak selamanya baik. Masa lalu terkadang bisa membuat kita bersedih jika mengingatnya. Kami juga. Tapi kami sadar jika itu hanya masa lalu dan kami tahu itu hanya pelajaran yang tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Masa laluku menyadarkan akan arti penting persahabatan, kesetiaan, semangat, pantang menyerah, dan cinta.

Setiap masa lalu yang buruk pasti ada sisi masa lalu yang baik.

Aku menghela nafas lalu ikut memeluk Riku.

Biarkan hujan di luar sana menghapus jejak-jejak kepahitan masa lalu.

OWARI

I'm bad in description.

But hope you like it and review it

Review, please…..


End file.
